A building management system (e.g., information building management system (IBMS), heating ventilation air conditioning (HVAC), etc.) can be utilized to monitor, control, and/or maintain a building system. The building management system can be utilized to find equipment faults (e.g., anomalies) within a particular building. The building management system can utilize individual automated fault detection diagnostics (AFDD) to generate reports for each of a plurality of different equipment types within the particular building.